


Corners

by Tieleen



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canonical Abuse, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because her parents meant well, but they didn't know any better when they had Meg and Lizzie. They didn't know about teaching, and about leading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corners

**Author's Note:**

> There's no appropriate archive warning, and there's noting graphic here, but the story deals with the situation described in VM 2x07, "Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner".

Grace is a good Christian.

By the time she was six, her parents already knew they couldn't keep doing things the way they had with her sisters. Lizzie is, well, she's Lizzie, and the bible says to hate the sin and not the sinner, and so Grace doesn't hate her at all, when she acts like the things she does and says are nothing but being _free_. And Meg, they still thought Meg was the one who turned out best at that point, but time has told that there was never an exception to the rule.

Grace loved Meg, and it doesn't do at all to speak badly of the dead, but Meg's legacy is what happens to girls who stray off the path.

They're not really to blame, though. Sometimes Grace looks at Lizzie, on the few holidays when she still comes home, and feels nothing but pity. Because her parents meant well, but they didn't know any better when they had Meg and Lizzie. They didn't know about teaching, and about leading. Lizzie doesn't _know_ , and she never will. She was deprived, and that's not her fault.

One day when Grace was young, Meg's boyfriend came into her bedroom with another girl, and the police came and took father and mother away. They had a strange woman talk to her who asked if her parents were hurting her. Grace didn't understand everything back then -- she was young, and people took a lot of care she wouldn't, because they wanted her to give the right answers -- but she knows now what she almost lost that day, how she almost became like her sisters, and worse, much worse.

That's why she's always grateful for Patrick, even when it hurts. She was almost left without guidance, without anyone to lead her. But now she never will. God loves her, and he's sent her people who love her, too, to teach her how she needs to show her love and gratitude. She'll never stray off the path, because there'll always be someone there to guard her.


End file.
